SS Aqua batltle
by Rafaperez
Summary: Lyra and Silver meet each other in the S.S Aqua.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Shipper:** SoulSilverShipper (Lyra & Silver).

 **Resume:** Songfic. Lyra and Silver meet each other in the S.S Aqua.

 **S.S Aqua Battle**

 _When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep_

 _And dreamed of para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Every time she closed her eyes_  
 _Ooohh_

 **Paradise-Coldplay**

It was a Friday afternoon in Olivine City, Johto. Many tourists were at the Sailor's Restaurant or going to see the Lighthouse. Some poke-trainers were embarking in the S.S Aqua Ship to go to Vermillion City, Kanto, and Silver was among them.

Silver and his Sneasel were at the Harbor Olivine, waiting the time to embark. The red-haired boy with silver eyes wanted to go to Kanto to challenge the Gym Leaders and to learn more about his past, after the couple Gold and Crystal had left on their own Journey in Johto.

He was distracted, looking at a girl with brown hair and white hat, leaving the Seal House, a house where you could buy some seals to stick on the pokeballs.

"Ooow, I'm so happy, I've finally found the L and the Heart seals, Marill!" Lyra exclaimed happy.

"Mariiiill!"

"I think that I've seen her somewhere, Sneasel. Maybe at the Indigo Plateau." Silver said to his pokemon.

Some flashbacks came to his mind, from the time that he'd challenged the Indigo Plateau. He had seen that girl using a Marill and a Girafarig against her adversary, but didn't remember her name.

"Next, please." The sailor said.

Silver gave him the ticket and embarked, going to his cabin in the end of the corridor. He rested a little bit and then resolved to go have some battles with the others trainers in the ship. He was walking when something blue took him down.

"What?!" He rose and saw it was a Marill.

The aquatic pokémon was running around him.

"Mariiiiill!"

Silver sighted when a girl called:

"Mariiiill! Oooh, here you are, I was so worried!"

A girl with brown hair and eyes, using a white hat with a red bow and a blue overall came to them, the same girl from early. She gave a hug on her pokémon, before putting Marill in its pokeball. Them, she saw Silver and smiled happyly, giving him a big hug.

"Oh, thanks, you found my Marill!"

"Can you please, release me?" He said, irritated.

"Hihi sorry. My name is Lyra, I'm from New Bark Town. And you?"

"I'm Silver, from Viridian City."

"Ooow nice, so you're going to Kanto, right? You can show me everything there!"

 _When this weird girl will stop talking?_ Silver though, sighing.

"No. I'm busy, bye."

But the girl took his hand smiling, leading him.

"You're going to challenge the sailors? Me too, we can go together!"

Silver sighted again, giving up, she was unstoppable.

"Ok, let's go have some battles."

She started to talk about battle's strategies while leading him in the corridor. That wasn't too bad at all. She was funny and sweet and loved battles. But after some minutes, they were lost in a dark and empty area of the ship and Silver stared at her, annoyed:

"Let me guess, we're lost, right genius?"

"Yes… Sorry."

Some Rocket Grunts were there, stealing some goods from the Ship when saw the couple and one of them said:

"A couple lost?"

"Let's steal their pokemons."

One of them took Lyra by her arm to take her pokeballs from her but Silver punched him angrily, putting Lyra behind him, protecting the girl, while asking:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks Silver. Let's Battle!"

"Go Magmar and Grimer!" The two grunts said.

"Go Feraligatr and Chikorita!"

"Feraligatr use the Aqua Get on Magmar!"

The Magmar fainted and Feraligatr protected Chikorita, while the grass pokémon attacked the Grimer.

"Chikorita use the Cut on Grimer!"

The Grunts lost the first battle and they said:

"Go Goldeen and Raticate!"

"Chikorita, return. Go Gible!" Lyra said.

"Feraligatr, return. Go Sneasel!"

"Use the Fury Swipes!" The new couple attacked together.

After de two trainers won the battle and the Sailors came to take care of the situation, the couple challenged some trainers and sailors, using her Blissey and his Shiny Gyarados. At night, they were watching the stars in the night sky, inside de ship, while they pokemons were eating some food, her Marill and his Sneasel playing together.

"Well, you're a good trainer." Silver admitted, with a small smile.

"Ooow, thanks. So, can I travel with you, right?" Lyra asked, looking at him hopeful with a beautiful smile. She like him, even if he was a little cold, but was a good boy.

Silver's smile grew. He liked her smile and laugh.

"Yes, we can go together Lyra."

She gave him a kiss on his check and he blushed but pushed her toward his chest, kissing her hair, while they watched some Goldeens swimming in the dark sea, near to Vermillion City.


End file.
